Never Let Me Go
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: Year: 1977. Voldemort is getting stronger. More and more people are disappearing. Families are being torn apart. Hogwarts, the safest place in the world, still stands as a fortress of strength in the dark to come. But does it? The story of James, Sirius, Remus and Lily as they face the oncoming war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is another little thing I've been working on. It won't be a regular update, since I have a lot of other stories that are higher priority, but every now and then, I'll post another chapter. This story will cover a whole range of perspectives but will mainly follow James and Sirius. Pairings are: James/Lily, Sirius/Marlene, Frank/Alice, Remus/Dorcas. Please enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Anita Potter had only one son, she never thought that on the day before Hogwarts recommenced, that she would have a house full of teenagers. But, indeed she did. They were all crowded in James' room and were strangely solemn- hardly making any noise at all. Of course recently there had been many reasons to be grim. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was growing stronger every day and even Muggles were becoming aware of his presence. Deaths occurred almost daily now and it was taking all of Anita's strength not to worry about her husband, Harold, when he was on night patrol. Anita knew it was grim, when even her teenage son and friends felt the dark, cold cloud settling over the magical world.

So, in order to alleviate the tense atmosphere, Anita decided to bake some cookies for her houseguests. She knew for certain that Sirius loved her cookies and hopefully the others would too. The Potters lived a simple, lonely life out in the country. They owned an expansive Manor House up on a hill that had a beautiful view of the country side below. Their large house, however, had been a wasteful expense, for they only had one son and therefore many of the rooms were neglected by all except the House Elf; Kitty. Then, about a year ago, Sirius Black had moved in with the Potters during the summer to escape his 'pureblood mania family'. Having another young man in the house had filled Anita's life with happiness and excitement. She enjoyed fussy over the boys and had never cooked so much food in her life - and she thought James ate like a hippogriff. But mostly, she simply enjoyed the company of another youthful face. Despite his harsh upbringing by his neurotic mother and his rebellious attitude that had resulted from it, Sirius was a sweet boy with a kind heart. He would always try his hardest to help her out and please her, and Anita loved him as if he was her own.

With a silver tray laden with chocolate chip cookies in one hand, Anita traipsed upstairs to James' bedroom. She knocked on the door.  
"James dear," she said, "Are you all alright up here?"  
James' voice floated under the door, "Yes, Mum."  
She opened the door to find his room completely filled with teenagers. James was lying on the ground, his glasses askew and his arm around his recent girlfriend, Lily Evans. She clung to his side and rested her head on his chest, her dark red hair splayed out along the floor. Over by the wall was Remus Lupin, his legs stretched in front of him and his head tilted back against the wall as he slept. Dorcas Meadowes was sitting next to him, her head buried in a book. Over on the bed, Sirius was lying on his back with his arms behind his head, as Marlene McKinnon lay over his stomach, her legs kicking up behind her and her head resting in her hands as her eyes darted around the room. Peter Pettigrew was leaning against the window, staring out into the dark night. And at James' desk, sat Alice Prewett, scrawling a letter furiously.  
"Hey, Mrs Potter," said Sirius from the bed.  
"Hello, Sirius, dear," said Anita with a smile. "I've made you all some chocolate chip cookies, if you want them."  
Lily stood up and gave Anita a pleasant smile. "Thanks, Mrs Potter," she said. "These look delicious."  
"They certainly are, Evans," said Sirius. "Mrs Potter makes the best cookies."  
Anita smiled  
"Thanks, Mum," said James, standing up and taking the tray from her. "These look great."  
Anita kissed his cheek quickly before leaving. "Call me if you need anything." She shut the door and then went downstairs to await Harold's return.

xXx

With a triumphant sigh, Alice put down her quill and began folding up her letter to her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Her fingers ached a little from writing so fast and she flexed them slowly to relieve the stiffness before turning around to face her friends.

"James?" she asked. He lifted up his head slightly from his position on the floor. "Do you mind if I borrow your owl to send this letter to Frank?"

James grunted and shook his head. Alice gave him a grateful beam and bounded out of the desk chair and over to the bedside table upon which sat James' owl. She quickly tied the letter around its outstretched leg and opened the window, letting a blast of muggy, hot air fill the crowded bedroom. Alice released the owl and shut the window, watching as the tawny owl disappeared into the darkness. With another sigh, she sat at the end of James' bed and placed her hands in her lap, wringing them together in worry.

James watched her with concern. Alice had changed so much over the summer. She had cut off all her long blonde hair, leaving it short and spikey around her pixie face. She was much thinner too, her petite frame almost nothing but skin and bones. But most of all, she looked paler. There were constant, dark shadows under her pretty blue eyes and her face was so insipid, she looked as though she was ill. James was becoming exceedingly worried for her.

Marlene seemed to share his concern and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Al?"

Alice turned to face her and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah," she said uncertainly.

"How's Frank?"

Once more, Alice paled slightly and her lower lip trembled a little. "He's… busy," she began. "He's already graduated his Auror training. Now, he's a fully qualified Auror." She tried to look happy, but her eyes were widened in fear.

"I thought he still had another year?" asked Marlene, cocking her head to the side and swishing her pale blonde hair over one shoulder.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose they are just desperate for more Aurors that they graduated him early." She bit her lip and Marlene squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, Al. Frank will be fine. He's a great wizard."

Alice gave her a small smile and sniffed loudly.

"Urgh, Marls, get off me. You're crushing my ribs," groaned Sirius, pushing Marlene off him with his hands. Marlene snapped her head around and glared at him.

"You didn't complain of _sore ribs_ the other night!" she snapped at him, her nostrils flaring. Sirius scowled back at her, his grey eyes narrowing underneath his silky, black hair.

"The _other night_, I was on top of _you_, remember!"

Marlene gasped in outrage and quickly jumped off him, taking care to elbow him in the stomach.

"Oh yeah?" she spat venomously. "Well, that will most certainly never happen again!" She crossed her legs and shifted closer to Alice, who was staring at the two of them in shock.

"Would you two knock it off!" ordered Lily, standing up, crossing her arms and staring at them in disgust. Sirius merely snorted and looked away haughtily, a smirk etched upon his face. "Remus is asleep, give him some peace and quiet! Besides," she glanced over at Dorcas who was still absorbed in her book, "I'm sure Dorcas doesn't want to be interrupted by knowing about your sexual escapades!"

Marlene huffed and turned her nose up in the air stubbornly. Lily, exasperated at her two friends, lied back down next to James and curled up against his chest, muttering a string of curses. Dorcas sighed and shut her book, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"It's alright, Lily," she said in her soft, meek voice. "It's a boring book anyway." She took her glasses off and cleaned them with the hem of her white nightgown.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom," exclaimed Peter from over by the window. He had been so quiet that James had forgotten he was there. Peter opened the door, taking a cookie from the tray on the way out, and then closed it, leaving the room in an awkward silence. Sirius sat up and tapped Marlene on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked bitterly, her hair hitting him across the face as she turned to glare at him. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, his long, pale fingers brushing along her jaw.

"I'm sorry for being a prat, Marley," he said sincerely.

She closed her eyes and leant into his hand. "No, I was being a bitch," she admitted. Sirius smiled and kissed her softly, before lying back on the bed, pulling her with him. She rested her head on his chest and they laced their fingers together. Dorcas sighed and shook her head at the pair of them.

"I wonder how Mary is doing?" Lily wondered out loud. Mary MacDonald, fellow Gryffindor and friend, had lost her cousin over the summer. He had been killed by You-Know-Who's followers – the Death Eaters – and Mary had spent the summer with her family in Scotland. Lily hadn't heard from her at all.

"She won't be at school for a while," Alice supplied quietly. "Her family are going into hiding and Mary with them. In fact, I'll be surprised if she returns this year at all."

"Poor thing," said Lily sadly. "I can't imagine what she must be going through."

James sat up and groaned. "I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow."

Lily gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"We don't need school. We need to fight! Being stuck at Hogwarts is not going to win the war! We need to join the Order!"

"You're being silly," she said, frowning at him.

"No he's not, Evans," Sirius said. "He's right! We need to fight!" He turned to Alice. "Has Frank joined the Order yet?"

Alice nodded and her lip trembled. "Yes," she said quietly, tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "Excuse me." She rushed from the bedroom – her sobs could be heard outside the door.

"Good one, Sirius," Marlene grumbled, turning on Sirius. "You know she's worried about Frank. Why did you have to bring up the Order for?"

Dorcas stood up and patted down her nightgown. "I'll go find her," she offered, and left the room.

An awkward silence hovered over them. Peter returned and sat at the desk, tapping his wand on his knee.

"What did I miss?" he asked vaguely.

"Sirius made Alice upset by talking about the Order," said Lily gravely.

"I didn't mean to," said Sirius, honestly. "But at least he's doing something purposeful with his talent. What do you guys want to do once we leave Hogwarts?"

"Join the Order!" cried James and Marlene at the same time.

"Me too," said Sirius. "Wormtail?"

Peter shifted his gaze between James and Sirius. His beady, watery eyes widened in fear and he swallowed loudly.

"Erm – join the Order?" he said uncertainly, hoping to impress his friends.

"Nice," said Sirius, nodding his head in approval. "What about you, Evans?"

Lily chewed on her lip for a moment, twirling her dark red hair around her finger. Her bright green eyes glazed over as she thought.

"I don't know," she said finally.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked James, incredulously. "Are you going to join the Order with us?"

Lily simply shrugged. "I don't know," she repeated. "I guess I'm torn between two things. I want to have a career, but I also want to fight.

Sirius scoffed. "There's no point getting a career now," he said bluntly. "If we win the war, then they'll be all the time in the world to get a career. But if we lose to him, then you'll be dead anyway, career or no career."

"Padfoot…" James warned, giving his best friend a warning look.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just being honest."

At that moment, the door opened and Alice entered, wiping her red, puffy eyes with the back of her hand, and reclaimed her spot on the end of the bed. Dorcas followed and resumed her position next to Remus, leaning into his side and resting her hand on Remus' arm.

"Sorry," said Alice sheepishly. "I didn't mean to get so upset… I'm just worried about Frank."

Lily gave Alice a reassuring smile. "You have every right to be worried about him. I'm worried too. We all are." Alice smiled and wiped her eyes again. "Do you know what you want to do next year?"

"Well, I really want to become an Auror," she said confidently. "I want to help fight the war, but I also want to be close to Frank."

"You'd be a great Auror," said Lily.

"Auror Alice," said Marlene dramatically. "It kind of has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Lily laughed and then posed the same question at Dorcas.

Dorcas shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted honestly. "I would love to become a Healer at St Mungo's, but I'm not sure it's such a good idea right now when we are in the middle of a war. So, I guess I'll just join the Order."

The silence continued, save for Remus' snoring, until Dorcas exclaimed that she must leave because it's past her curfew.

"I'll walk back with you," said Alice. "I probably should get going, it's getting late. I'll just get Frank to pick me up from your house."

Dorcas nodded happily and the two girls slung their arms together and said 'goodbye' to the others before leaving. Peter quickly followed, wanting to get home to the safety of his mother as quickly as possible. Marlene was the next to leave and leant over to kiss Sirius passionately.

"Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow or I'll hex you into oblivion," she threatened, before giving Lily a quick hug and disappearing down the stairs.

Lily stayed the longest, sitting up and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. James put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her quickly, just a soft brush of lips. Her cheeks went a bright pink and James couldn't help but feel proud that he had made the stubborn Lily Evans blush.

"Is Remus staying here tonight?" she asked as she got up to leave.

"Yes."

"Make sure you give him a proper place to sleep," she told him firmly, before giving Sirius a quick hug and heading downstairs.

Once she was gone, James sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. He released a deep sigh and Sirius regarded him with concern.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked.

"I'm just worried… about everything," James said slowly. "I'm worried about how bad it's getting… how _strong _he's getting. I'm worried about this year, and our NEWTs and whether they even matter at all. And about Mary. And Lily – her family are Muggles, they're easy targets. But I suppose… I'm mostly worried about my parents."

James turned to face Sirius, his brown eyes betraying his feelings through his round spectacles. "Dad's been working later than ever and it's really stressing Mum out. I just hope he's okay."

Sirius reached over and patted James on the back. "I'm worried too," he said. "I'm worried about Andy and her kid. And I'm probably a major target because I disowned my family. I reckon my mother's probably sent Death Eaters after me so that she can hang my head up on a wall and throw darts at it." He gave an uneasy laugh and ran a hand through his silky hair. "But I'm really worried about Regulus. He's a good kid really, just hangs out in the wrong crowds. I'm afraid he'll join the Death Eaters." He added nervously, giving James a quick glance.

"You reckon?"

Sirius nodded gravely. "It's almost a certainty. I guess I always knew that would happen. But the thing I fear the most, is that I'll have to fight him."

The two boys sat in silence for a while, thinking of their own worries about what the war would bring, until a particularly loud snore from Remus brought them back to reality. They picked up their sleeping friend and took his downstairs, where Mrs Potter gave them all a hearty dinner. Eventually, they wandered upstairs late in the night; parting their separate ways to go to bed. The last thing James saw before he drifted off to sleep was a flash of dark red hair and a pair of bright, green eyes.

* * *

**Please read and review! :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there :) another chapter for you. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A sharp rap on the window roused James from his pleasant dreams of Lily. He stretched his limbs and fumbled blindly around his bedside table until he found his glasses. Sitting up, he yawned loudly and put on his glasses. The room immediately came into view; soft rays of sunlight peered through his window and cast a radiant glow over the entire room. And perched on the window ledge, with a letter firmly attached to its leg, was a large barn owl that had been tapping on the window. James immediately stumbled over to the window to unlock the hinge and let the magnificent bird swoop inside and land on the desk, sticking out its leg expectantly. Rubbing his eyes, James untied the letter and began to read it.

His brown eyes grew wide as he read each sentence, until the impact of what he had read made him slump down in his chair.

"WHAT?" he cried in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Just then, his bedroom door swung open to reveal Sirius, his hair messy and falling into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" he asked, rushing to his best friend's side.

James was too astounded for words and merely thrust the letter into Sirius' hands. A little confused, Sirius began to read until his grey eyes bulged and he swore loudly.

"Shut up, Padfoot," James reproached with a laugh. "You'll wake up my mother."

Sirius looked up from the letter, a large grin appearing on his face. "Whatever you say, _Head Boy!_" he said with a snigger.

James stuck his tongue out and snatched the letter back of his best friend, folding it up. "Don't," he said crossly.

Sirius seemed to be having the time of his life. "Or what?" he insisted. "Going to take House points of me, are we?"

At this, James smirked. "Well, I might actually, if you continue. And then _you_ can explain to Marlene why Gryffindor lost the House Cup this year."

Sirius opened his mouth in a retort and then shut it immediately. Nothing was worse than an angry Marlene. "Alright," he said, defeated. "Dumbledore must be completely off his rocker to make _you_ Head Boy! He must _want_ to cause a riot this year."

James laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Sod off, Padfoot. It could've been worse. It could've been you."

Sirius merely shrugged nonchalantly. "He knows how I roll. You can't tie me down with responsibilities. I'm a lone wolf!" As if to prove a point, he tilted his head back and let out an ear-piercing howl that forced James to knock him over and cover his mouth.

"Shut it, you prat! You're gonna wake up the whole village." James helped Sirius to his feet and shoved him out of his room when he continued to laugh at James' new status.

With Sirius out of his room, James turned reluctantly to packing his Hogwarts trunk. It had never occurred to James how many useless items lay at the bottom of his trunk. A thin layer of sweet wrappers, old socks and underwear was all that could be seen. In disgust, James began emptying his trunk's contents onto the floor and began throwing in jumpers, jeans, shirts, school robes, textbooks, quills and an assortment of items from Zonkos. Once his trunk was full, he got dressed into a pair of jeans and a green sweater. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his Head Boy badge glint upon his bed where he had discarded it. James picked it up and examined it closely. He couldn't believe he was Head Boy. How could he be? He wasn't even a Prefect. It made no sense to him. With a confused sigh, he pinned it reluctantly on his sweater and then headed downstairs.

Out in the hallway, James ran into Sirius, who was similarly dressed in a grey sweater and jeans and his hair had been combed into its usual dark, silky waves that brushed his shoulders

"Let's go see how Moony's doing," he said to Sirius, who was similarly dressed in a grey sweater and jeans, and his hair had been combed into its usual silky, dark waves that brushed his shoulders. The two boys headed downstairs to find Remus neatly folding away his clothes into his trunk. He looked up as he heard his friends approaching and gave them weary smiles.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Morning, Moony!" said Sirius cheerfully, sitting on the edge of the couch as Remus closed his trunk. "What are you tired for? You were asleep the entire time the others were over. Poor Dork was miserable."

Remus' hazel eyes widened. "Was she?" he asked, slightly mortified that he had been unconscious while spending time with Dorcas.

Sirius gave a barking laugh and punched him in the shoulder. "Just kidding."

Remus frowned sighed deeply.

"Guess what, Moony?" asked Sirius, bouncing around like an excited puppy. "You'll never guess what happened to James!"

"What happened?" he asked warily, shooting James a worried look. James looked away in embarrassment, anxious about how Remus would react to missing out on Head Boy.

"James is Head Boy! _Head Boy!_ Can you believe it? Dumbledore's gone bonkers!"

Remus stared at James incredulously; his eyes catching sight of the shiny Head Boy badge perched on James' sweater. He couldn't believe it. How could _James_ be Head Boy? He hadn't even been a Prefect. Who, in their right mind, would make James Head Boy? But Remus couldn't think like that… James was his best friend…

"Congratulations, mate," he said honestly, after a shocked pause.

James shrugged sheepishly. "It should have been you, not me."

Remus shook his head. "Dumbledore has made his decision for a reason," he said wisely. "And he has chosen well."

James was sincerely pleased to hear those words from Remus. He knew how much it would be hurting him to know he hadn't been chosen. Remus had really wanted to be Head Boy. Sirius joined the huddle and then said, quite loudly, "I don't know about you lot, but I'm famished!"

James and Remus laughed and the three of them headed into the kitchen. Mrs Potter stood in front of the stove, cooking up a feast, and Kitty the House Elf was setting the table.

"Ah, Master Potter!" squeaked the tiny creature, her large blue eyes bulging. Mrs Potter turned around in surprised and smiled warmly at her son and his two friends.

"Good morning, dears," she said cheerfully. "I trust you all slept well."

"Very well, Mrs Potter," said Remus politely.

"Like a log!" exclaimed Sirius. Mrs Potter chuckled and shook her head at him. It was then that she noticed the badge.

"James, dear," she said with squinting eyes. "What is that on your shirt?"

She beckoned him forward and he approached her cautiously. When he was about an arms distance away from her, she gasped and yanked him forward by his collar.

"Is... that?" she asked in astonishment, her fingers tracing around the shiny badge. "Oh, my!" She looked up into James' eyes, her own brown one's swimming with tears, and she pulled him into her arms.

"Oh, James! Head Boy! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

She pulled back and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Thanks, Mum," said James with a smile.

Once Mrs Potter had composed herself, she gestured for the boys to take a seat and served them their breakfast of fried eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and a large jug of pumpkin juice. Their empty stomachs growled loudly and the boys took no time at all to tuck into their feast.

Mrs Potter sniggered at them. "I'll just go wake your father," she told them endearingly. "He'll want to hear the news."

She headed upstairs, leaving the boys to satisfy their raging hunger. They ate like animals; the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of cutlery. Once they were done, they each let out rather large burps and James patted his stomach in satisfaction. He took a swig of pumpkin juice when he saw his father walking down the stairs in his navy blue pyjamas.

"Morning, Dad," he said, standing and going to greet his father.

"Congratulations, son!" Mr Potter said proudly, his brown eyes crinkling behind his round glasses. He pulled James into a quick embrace and ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," James said proudly, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Mr Potter then greeted Sirius and Remus before declaring that he needed to return to bed after his late night at work. He kissed Mrs Potter on the cheek and then returned upstairs.

"Merlin. I've got to go and get McKinnon. She'll kill me if I'm late!" exclaimed Sirius as he noticed the time on the clock. He quickly said goodbye to Mrs Potter, rushed upstairs to retrieve his Hogwarts trunk and then dashed outside to the shed where his motorbike lay.

Mrs Potter shook her head at him. "How can he ride that horrible machine?" she muttered under her breath.

"He says that the ladies love it," James supplied with a smirk.

She shook her head again in exasperation. "So irresponsible. How are you getting to Kings Cross, dears?" she added.

James shrugged. "Apparating I guess. You right with that, Moony?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. I just want to finish packing everything first."

"Well then, I have to get going," Mrs Potter smiled, kissing both boys on their cheeks. "Have a great term at Hogwarts. I'll write to you, okay," she told James, pulling him into a tight hug. James patted her back tentatively and reluctantly kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, mum," he told her as she grabbed her travelling cloak and raced out the door.

* * *

**Please read and review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! It makes me sad that no one has reviewed this story :( please do and please enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was as busy as ever when James and Remus finally arrived at King's Cross. The security was tighter than ever before with Aurors stationed at every corner, sweeping the area for any signs of Death Eaters. But before they had time to process their surrounding, a small group of people came hurrying towards them.

"Hey, Remus!" called a tall girl in Hufflepuff colours with auburn hair pulled into a low ponytail. She had two friends in two as she pulled them towards Remus and James.

"Hey, Amelia," said Remus pleasantly, hugging the girl briefly. Amelia Bones was a seventh year Hufflepuff who was extremely close with the Gryffindors because of her friendship with Alice. Her younger brother, Edgar, was in Ravenclaw and her older brother was already married. She came from a Pure Blood family who had been in Hufflepuff for centuries. Edgar was the first Ravenclaw from the Bones family.

"Bones," James grinned with a swift nod of his head.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Potter."

"Hi, Remus!" said the blonde girl next to Amelia. Charity Burbage was another Hufflepuff who was friendly with the Gryffindors. Her curls bounced around her face as she beamed at them. "Hi, James!"

James laughed as he briefly hugged her. "Hey, Charity. Vance, you are looking radiant today, as usual," he added with a smirk as he turned to the solemn looking Ravenclaw next to them. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she stared back at him blankly with dark brown eyes.

"Same to you, Potter," she said haughtily. Emmaline Vance, although friends with Amelia and Charity, was fairly distant with the Gryffindors. She took her work very seriously and often had a snooty attitude, making her unapproachable and difficult to like. James never understood how she became friends with the two Hufflepuffs, for they were the most charismatic and charming people James knew. He often thought that she would get along well with Marlene McKinnon but kept this opinion to himself – he had been on the receiving end of Marlene's hexes too many times to count.

"Is that - ?" Amelia gasped, pointing at the shining Head Boy badge glinting proudly on James' sweater. James glanced down at his chest sheepishly and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah..."

"Congratulations!" she squealed, suffocating him in another exuberant hug. Emmaline turned up her nose and snorted rudely.

"I can't believe they let someone like _you_ become Head Boy, Potter," she muttered darkly.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised myself," James said uncomfortably, trying to ease the tension. Emmaline was a Ravenclaw Prefect and had wanted the position of Head Girl desperately.

"I didn't think you could become Head Boy if you hadn't been a Prefect?" asked Charity curiously.

James merely shrugged. "I guess old Dumbledore's bonkers after all."

"Where's Black?" asked Emmaline abruptly.

"He's gone to pick up Marlene," Remus supplied cheerfully. "Left early this morning."

"Oooh!" cooed Amelia, glancing at Charity and giggling. "So, do you reckon they're... you know... an item?"

"I heard, from Fabian and Gideon that they've..." Charity paused dramatically and leant closer. "Shagged!" she whispered excitedly.

"Oh, please!" Emmaline scoffed, rolling her eyes at her friend. "You don't really trust anything the Prewett twins say, do you?"

Charity looked slightly put out and pouted, crossing her arms defensively. "There's some truth in every lie!"

James and Remus exchanged small, knowing glances at each other. They knew full well that both Marlene and Sirius would kill them if they let that knowledge slip out. Secretly, James was more terrified of Marlene than Sirius, but he would never tell him that and ruin his ego.

The small group made their way to the train when Lily appeared beside them and gave Amelia a crushing hug.

"Milly!" she cried happily, hugging her friend tight. "I haven't seen all summer! How have you been?"

"It's good to see you again, Lily-flower," said Amelia warmly. Lily broke away and hugged Charity, Emmaline and Remus in turn before being enveloped in James' arms and giving him a sweet kiss.

The three girls stared at this in shock and Lily blushed as she pulled away. James simply looked adoring at Lily.

"When did you two get together?" asked Amelia in astonishment. "I thought you hated him?"

Lily and James beamed up at each other. "He's not as much of a prat as I thought he was," Lily said simply, wrapping an arm around his waist and straightening his square glasses.

"Awwww, that's so romantic," cried Charity, grinning at the couple.

"You know what is romantic...?" asked a dreamy voice. The group turned to see a small, slight Ravenclaw staring off into the distance, her wide pale eyes glazed over. Her blonde hair looked slightly ratty as though it hadn't been brushed in a while and she wore a pair of radish earrings.

"What is, Marigold?" asked Amelia slowly, as though she was talking to a child and not a seventh year.

"The smoke. It's so beautiful, spiralling up to the sky independently and yet it's the same..." she smiled and closed her eyes a little. James raised his eyebrows at the girl. He was familiar with Marigold Fenwick's crazed state of mind, and yet sometimes, she still threw him off guard a little.

"How interesting..." Lily supplied quickly, knowing full well that James would make some sort of sarcastic remark.

"Hmm..." mused Marigold. "You haven't seen my little brother have you?"

Remus coughed uncomfortably and pointed over to a group of boys. One of the Prewett twins was roaring with laughter while the other turned red with rage.

"Thank you," Marigold said vaguely and glided over to her brother, Benjy. He seemed a little embarrassed by his strange sister's presence and James felt a little sorry for him. Marigold was a very unusual girl. Amelia and Charity begin to laugh.

"She's _barking_," Amelia exclaimed through fits of giggles.

"No wonder she's with old Xeno," Charity agreed.

Lily frowned at them and crossed her arms. "I think she's a lovely girl, even if she is a bit strange."

The two Hufflepuff's immediately stopped giggling and nodded sincerely. An awkward silence hovered in the atmosphere. Remus began to whistle and tapped the ground with his shoe.

"We're going to put our trunks on the train and find a good carriage, so the Slytherins don't take them all," Charity exclaimed. "We'll see you at Hogwarts!"

As Charity, Amelia and Emmaline left, Sirius and Marlene stormed onto the platform through the barrier – both fuming as though they had been fighting again. Lily immediately rushed to her friend's aid and James to his. Remus glanced back and forth between the two parties and sighed, shaking his head. He muttered something under his breath just as a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" a small voice whispered. He turned around to find Dorcas smiling up at him. Her brown hair was loosely braided and her hazel eyes shone brightly through her square glasses. Remus took her hands and she reached up onto her toes and kissed him softly. Marlene's voice broke their intimate moment as they heard her complain to Lily. Dorcas glanced behind her and sighed deeply when she saw the scene. James was trying to coax Sirius into talking to him but Sirius looked fairly nonchalant, him arms folded and he was constantly blowing hair out of his grey eyes.

"What happened?" Dorcas asked Remus, but Remus merely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. After much consoling, Marlene, Lily, Sirius and James returned – though Marlene remained extremely cold towards Sirius – and the six of them made their way to the train. They passed Alice and her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, locked in a passionate embrace near one of the carriages. Alice was so small and Frank was so tall, that she had to stand on her tiptoes and he had to bend down in order to kiss her. Sirius wolf-whistled loudly, causing the couple to break apart immediately. Alice blushed right to the roots of her hair when she noticed her friends and Frank gave a sort of half-wave and ran his hand through his short, dark brown hair.

"Sirius!" scolded Marlene. "You just ruined their moment!"

Sirius ignored her and rolled his eyes, but so she couldn't see. Frank and Alice put their heads together and appeared to be whispering to each other, before Frank kissed her gently and waved as he disappeared down the platform. Looking extremely pleased with herself, Alice skipped over to her friends and greeted them cheerfully.

The seven of them made their way to the train and began to search for an empty compartment. As they passed the Slytherin carriage, Lily locked eyes with Severus Snape. A surge of emotions burned within her as she saw her former best friend: hatred, rage, guilt, pity. He stood up and went to open the carriage door, but then he saw James' arm around Lily's waist and he froze in shock. However, Lily caught his face quickly contorting into rage before James pulled Lily into an empty compartment. Lily felt guilty but then Alice's expression caught her attention.

Alice was still smiling when everyone was seated and Marlene, feeling a little irritated that she was not privy to such information, asked rudely, "What are you so happy about?"

Blushing even deeper than before, Alice held up her hand. There, glittering on her index finger, was a small engagement ring. The girls gasped and squealed in delight, making Alice giggle.

"He proposed?" Lily inquired excitedly.

Alice was too excited to speak and form coherent words, so she simply nodded her head. James and Sirius exchanged stunned looks.

"Isn't it a little early – I mean…" Sirius asked warily. "Aren't you two a little… young?"

Alice shook her head. "No, it's not. We love each other and that's all that matters… besides, with this war, who knows what might happen…" she trailed off nervously and tears welled in her blue eyes. Lily reached over and patted her arm comfortingly. "We were talking," she continued with a sniff, "and Frank says we should elope once I graduate. He says Augusta won't approve of the marriage… and neither will my parents." Alice sighed deeply and smiled around at her friends. "But I want you to know, that if we had a choice, all of you would be invited to our wedding. Lily, Marley, Dorcas – you'd all be my bridesmaids."

Marlene and Dorcas hugged Alice tightly and Lily squeezed her hand.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. As long as you two are happy that's all that matters," Lily assured her.

Alice beamed at her gratefully.

"Shoot!" Lily cried suddenly. "I forgot! I have to do Head Girl duties!"

James grinned as he rose and slung his arm casually around Lily's shoulders. "Well, then," he mused, "I guess you have an escort."

Lily turned to look at him and gasped as she finally noticed the _Head Boy_ badge glinting on his sweater. She squealed in delight and beamed up at him.

"You're Head Boy?" she gasped, proudly. "That's wonderful!"

"This is so exciting!" Alice cried.

Sirius winked at James. "Better hurry up. Don't you have 'Head Boy and Girl duties' to perform?" he asked, doing air quotes.

Lily frowned and rolled her eyes and James waggled his eyebrows at his friend. Lily pulled him out into the hallway.

A comfortable silence filled the carriage and Marlene enjoyed the peace it brought about. Alice admired her ring, rubbing the small diamond between her thumb and forefinger; a secret smile pulled at the corner of her lips. Peter stared vaguely out the window as the train sped through the country side.

Suddenly, the carriage door swung open and revealed a Ravenclaw fourth year. She looked a little out of breath and spat some of her long blonde hair out of her mouth.

"Marley!" she cried.

"What do you want, Eliza?" Marlene asked irritably.

"Could you please lend me some money?" the girl begged, her pale green eyes looking at Marlene imploringly. "Just a few sickles, for the sweet trolly."

"No," Marlene refused, shaking her head.

"Please, please, _please,_ big sister that I love!"

"Ugh, fine," groaned Marlene, and she dug her hand into her pocket and retrieved a small handful of silver coins. She tossed them at her sister and scowled. "Take them and get out, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Marley!" Elizabeth shrilled delightedly as she skipped down the train, closing the door behind her.

"For a Ravenclaw, she's not that bright," Marlene remarked. "Merlin, I hate siblings sometimes."

Sirius and Dorcas nodded their heads in agreement. Alice stared at Dorcas in shock.

"But Alessandra is the sweetest little thing to walk to earth!" she cried.

Dorcas merely shook her head at her friend and laughed darkly. "Looks can be deceiving, Al. She's a little blighter."

"McKinnon, come with me to the Baggage Compartment," Sirius said suddenly. "I left something in my trunk."

Marlene shrugged and stood with him. "Sure."

As they left, Alice and Dorcas exchanged suspicious smirks. "I wonder what Sirius left in his trunk?" Dorcas asked.

"Probably a condom," Alice laughed and the two of them giggled hysterically despite Remus' disgusted face.

Meanwhile, Peter continued to stare out the window, refusing to take any part of the conversation. He felt as though he might as well not be there. More than anything, he wished that he could just go home.

* * *

**Please please please read and review! I mean, I love writing this story and would post it anyway, but it would make me feel a whole lot better if I had some feedback and encouragement! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Another little chapter for you! Lots of Jily :) :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

James gripped Lily's hand tightly as they patrolled the corridor. He enjoyed the astonished expressions of his fellow classmates when they saw them walking hand-in-hand. For so many years, everyone knew that Lily Evans loathed him with every fibre of her being – he even knew that. And yet here she was, actually enjoying his company and wanting to be with him. He smiled and gazed down at her fondly. Her bright green eyes scanned the carriages and her dark red hair shone in the light that peered through the windows. She was so beautiful, and James couldn't believe that she was finally his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side, and kissed her forehead softly. Lily beamed up at him and stood up on her toes to kiss him. Suddenly, Lily gave a cry and stumbled forward into James, almost knocking him through the window. She whipped around and glared fiercely at the two retreating figures sprinting down the corridor.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett!" she screamed, hands on her hips and lips pursed dangerously. James knew that face extremely well and was glad he was not in the Prewetts' shoes. The two fifth years stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around, large grins on both of their freckled faces.

"Ahh, Lily Evans," Gideon said as he stepped forward. "You're looking radiant today, isn't she Fab?"

His twin brother nodded and smirked. "Utterly exquisite," he added. James scoffed and stifled a laugh at their attempt at flattery. He knew Lily well enough to know that it was useless. An angry Evans was like a hippogriff whose pride had been hurt.

"You two know better than to run through the corridors," she scolded. "Don't let me catch you again or I'll take house points off of you."

The twins put on deeply serious expressions. "We won't... " they said gravely. James winked at them and they grinned back devilishly, before heading back down the corridor. James heard them mutter, "Won't let you catch us," and he laughed, earning him a scolding glare from Lily.

"What?" he asked innocently.

She pouted at him and crossed her arms. "Don't encourage them. You're Head Boy now; you've got to set an example."

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, Evans, lighten up. What's wrong with having a little fun?"

"Not everything is a game, Potter," she said coldly, swinging her thick, red hair to the side and fixing him with stony glare. James chuckled and cupped her face softly.

"I can't even handle how beautiful you are when you're angry, Evans."

His words melted her resolve and she smiled as he kissed her nose gently. They continued to make their way down the corridor, hand in hand. Their footsteps fell into step so succinctly. They didn't talk but there was no need. They were simply comfortable being with each other in silence. Eventually, however, Lily broke the silence.

"Petunia didn't see me off this year," she said quietly. James glanced down at her and was surprised to see her looking upset. "It's the first year that's happened," she continued. "Normally, mum and dad drag her along, but not this year."

She gave an uncharacteristic sniff and James squeezed her hand affectionately. "Hey, don't worry about it," he told her. "Your sister's a right old cow."

Lily looked horrified and frowned up at him. "James!" she scolded. "Don't talk about her like that! She _is_ my sister."

James chuckled and kissed her forehead. "She's still a cow. If she doesn't want to see you off, that's her loss. You don't need her anyway," he winked at her. "You've got me."

Lily gave a cruel laugh and rolled her eyes. "Great," she drawled sarcastically. "That's just what I wanted; to be stuck with you."

But, she leaned into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Thanks," she muttered and James knew that she was grateful for his support.

As they continued walking, James voiced his concerns for his parents. More and more people were disappearing daily and James couldn't help but worry that his parents could be next. When he told Lily this, she smiled up at him.

"You shouldn't worry," she told him. "Your parents are well-respected Purebloods. They'll be the last people the Death Eaters will target. Isn't your father a descendant of the Black family?"

James nodded. "But that doesn't mean they're safe," he continued. "If anything, they're even more of a threat. I mean, they aren't on his side. They're fighting against him. They'll be seen as blood traitors."

Lily reached up and kissed his cheek softly. "Don't worry," she said. "Your parents are great Aurors."

They continued walking until they arrived at the Slytherin carriages. James scowled as they passed a few third year carriages. For some reason, even the youngsters seemed to possess something that other teenagers didn't. A sort of confidence, as though they would be safe from all the chaos that was currently taking place in world. It made James sick. Being a Gryffindor, he held a natural grudge against Slytherins, but he knew despite his prejudice, that there were good people in that house. Sirius' cousin Andromeada was one of them. As he passed a few first year carriages, he couldn't help but wonder if some of these children had grown up only knowing what their parents had told them; that Purebloods were the only true possessors of magic. In a way, he felt sorry for them. Like Sirius, they were probably forbidden to even sympathise with Muggles. Hopefully, when this war finally ended, such prejudice would cease to exist.

James sighed deeply. He felt Lily freeze beside him and followed her gaze. His grip on her shoulder tightened and his jaw locked as he saw who was in the carriage. A group of Slytherin seventh years were slouched around the carriage. James recognised the fair-haired, wiry form of Avery, whose body was obstructed by Tessa Zabini. Her body was draped over him casually as she played with his hair. The thick, burly form of Mulciber was hunched by the window, shovelling ample amounts of food into his wide open mouth. Priscilla Nott sat next to him, scowling as she powdered her snooty, upturned nose. But it was the thin, sallow face in the back corner that made James' teeth grind together. Severus Snape. The slimy git was leaning against the window, his fingers trailing on the window pane aimlessly. James seethed. As much as he hated all of the people inside that particular carriage, it was Snape he loathed the most. Everything about him; from his cold, calculating sneer to his abnormally large nose; set James' teeth on edge and his grip around Lily's waist tightened instinctively.

As though he sensed their presence, Snape lifted his dark, greasy head and met Lily's eyes. James watched her as her face fell and her mouth opened.

"Lil?" James asked after she didn't say anything. She shook her head as though she had been dosing off and gave him a large, disconcerting smile.

"Let's go," she said, already on the move. James sighed and followed her, casting a glance back at the Slytherins. Snape's black, bottomless eyes followed their every movement.

Once they were in the safety of the hallway, James pulled on his girlfriend's arm and raised his eyebrows at her.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

Lily bit her lip hesitantly and fixed her brilliant green eyes on the plaid carpet at her feet. "I think I should forgive Severus," she muttered, still refusing to meet James' gaze.

"Forgive Snape?" James cried incredulously. "The git called you a... he's just as bad as the rest of them, Lily!"

"I know that," she admitted, fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously. James caught her hand and forced her to look at him. "It's just, after everything we've been through together, the least I can do is forgive him. We'll never be... like we were, but with this war... I just don't want to have any regrets."

James remained uncertain and ran a hand through the back of his already messy, black hair. As unbelievable as he found her words to be, he could also understand why. If something happened to Snape, Lily would be forever grieved that she had never forgiven him, it would haunt her for the rest of her life. James felt a surge of affection for her. That was _so_ Lily; she was such a selfless, caring person, always trying to put things right. Of course she would want to forgive Snape. Snape, the bastard who had called her the most disgusting insult you could ever say to someone who was Muggle born. James pulled Lily close and kissed her forehead.

"You're too forgiving for your own good, you know."

Lily laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ahh, Miss Evans!" boomed a deep, hearty voice. James and Lily turned towards to sound to see Professor Slughorn's enormous belly blocking the doorway into his compartment. He beamed jovially at Lily and his forehead was shiny with sweat.

"Oh, hello Professor," Lily inclined her head politely. "Did you have a nice summer?"

James tried not to roll his eyes at Lily's flattery. He didn't have much time for Professor Slughorn. The old potions master thought Lily was a little ray of sunshine, but hardly even acknowledged James' presence.

"Rather splendid, Miss Evans," Slughorn chuckled, patting his round belly. "And thank you for sending me that lovely collection of crystallised pineapple. You know it is my favourite!"

Lily blushed. "It wasn't a problem, sir," she said.

"So, I presume you will be attending my 'Back to School' party this year?"

"I'd be delighted, Professor," Lily nodded happily. "May I bring James with me?"

James' eyes bulged and he glanced down at Lily incredulously. Surely, she couldn't think he'd actually want to _go_ to one of those silly parties?

Slughorn gave James a quick once over with his small, watery eyes and broke out into a broad grin when he noticed James' Head Boy badge glinting proudly on his sweater.

"Of course!" he boomed. "The more the merrier. Are you sure you can't come in for just a quick cup of tea?"

Lily gave him a radiant smile and shook her head. "I'd love to, Professor, but we really should get to back to our duties."

The potions master nodded his head gravely. "Of course, of course, you have far more important things to attend to. I look forward to seeing you both after the feast."

He retreated back into his compartment and shut the door. Once he was out of ear shot, James scowled at Lily.

"Why?" he asked dramatically, throwing his hands up in anguish.

Lily frowned. "What?"

"Why do you have to drag me to your little _Slug Club_ gathering?" He made a face and earned himself a harsh glare.

"I thought you would want to go," she retorted.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Since when have I ever expressed _any_ interest in going to one of those pompous parties? So I can be surrounded by a bunch of glory seeking prats rambling on about their _prospects._"

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes. "'Cause _you're _not glory seeking at all," she muttered sullenly.

James ignored her remark. "The only reason I'm allowed to go, is because I'm Head Boy now."

She groaned. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I _want_ you to be there?"

"But why?"

Lily threw her hands up and made a frustrated cry. "I don't know, Potter? Maybe because you're my boyfriend and I like to spend time with you? Maybe because I hate those parties too and want to have some decent company? Or maybe because snogging you behind a curtain would be much more entertaining than listening to Slughorn prattle on about some half-wit's latest achievement?"

By the time Lily had finished her speech, she was breathing quite heavily and her face was contorted in rage. James blinked slowly, his mouth slightly agape. He had no idea Lily would explode like that. It suddenly made him want her. He closed the gap between them and gripped the back of her neck, kissing her fiercely. When they pulled back, Lily was just as breathless as before, though for an entirely different reason.

"Don't think you can win me over that easily, Potter," she warned him, but the lust dancing in her green eyes betrayed her feelings. James grinned and leaned back in for another kiss but was pushed away. He pouted, but Lily remained firm, staring him down with pursed lips and her hands on her hips.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "I'll go with you to Slughorn's little party and we can snog behind a curtain as much as you like."

Lily smirked and sidled up to him, placing a small hand on his shoulder. "And you're not to complain about it," she told him as she brushed her lips to his.

James wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Why would I complain?" he mused against her lips. He felt her chuckle against him and placed a kiss near her ear. "Do you want to find an empty compartment?"

Lily blushed and giggled, her eyes darkening. She nodded her head and James took her hand and led her swiftly down the corridor, completely abandoning their Head Boy and Girl duties. And James couldn't have cared less.

* * *

**Pretty please review! :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, it's been a long time since I last updated this story. But here is the next chapter. **

**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

**Team:** _Wimbourne Wasps_

**Position:**_ Beater 2_

**Prompt:**_ #7 Electric. Optional prompt, addiction._

_**WARNING: M-RATED CONTENT.** _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As soon as they entered the Baggage Compartment, he slammed her against the wall and began kissing her roughly. His lips and teeth teased her own and when he licked her bottom lip – begging for entrance – she eagerly accepted him. His sinful mouth left her panting and breathless, causing electricity to course through her veins. She desperately hitched one of her legs around his waist. He supported her under her thighs and she hooked her other leg around him. His mouth had moved to her neck and he licked and sucked her skin, turning her into a bundle of lust. She gave a breathy moan and let her head fall back against the wall, running her hands over his back and pulling his shirt out of his slacks.

"Oh, Merlin… Sirius…" she moaned in pleasure.

Sirius smirked against her neck as he delicately undid the buttons of her blouse, exposing her porcelain skin and round breasts enclosed in a white bra. Sirius dragged his mouth along the top of her cleavage, gently licking the area with a teasing smile. Marlene grew impatient and bucked her hips against him, causing her groin to brush torturously against the growing erection in his slacks.

"Shit, Sirius. Don't be a tease," she scolded him.

"You love it," he mused as his hands reached around and played with the clasp of her bra.

With a snap, her bra fell to the floor and Sirius attacked her breasts. He took one pink nipple into his mouth and began to suck hard, causing Marlene to gasp in pleasure. His tongue flicked out and he lapped at the hardened peak before turning to her other breast. Marlene looked down to see his smouldering grey eyes and she almost fell apart. She was on fire; wherever his skin touched hers sent bolts of energy across her skin. He made her feel alive.

Desperately, she ripped his shirt off him and ran her hands down his smooth, muscled chest to his pants. She slowly unbuckled them until they pooled at his feet along with his boxers. His hard member sprung free and Marlene gripped it firmly as Sirius attended to her chest. She stroked his long member with pleasure until Sirius reached down and slid her knickers aside to swipe across her wet womanhood.

"Ungh!" she groaned, her eyes fluttering closed. She began to pump him harder, her other hand gripping the roots of his hair firmly. Sirius' lips placed sweet kisses along her neck and jaw line, enjoying Marlene's whimpering as he plunged a finger inside her. She made an animalistic growl and bucked her hips into him, begging him for more.

"What do you want, Marls?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Mmm… more…" she rasped, ashamed of the urgency in her voice but too aroused to care. Sirius added another finger, pumping into her slowly. Marlene's grip on his hair tightened and she dragged his mouth back to hers and kissed him wantonly. Sirius took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it as he added yet another finger. When he used his thumb to press against her tight bundle of nerves, her body rocked and she screamed into his mouth as she fell over the edge. With a satisfied smirk, Sirius pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them innocently; Marlene watched him with lustful eyes.

"You taste so good, Marls," he told her, bending to suck at her neck and mark her with his teeth.

"Now, Sirius!" she groaned desperately, gripping him firmly and bucking her core against him.

"Hmm?" he murmured with a smirk. He enjoyed teasing her; she was so impatient.

"Fucking now!" she screamed.

With a grin, he plunged into her, making her cry out. He had one hand against the wall and the other gripped her thigh as he pounded into her at a hard, steady pace. Marlene's eyes fell closed and she gripped his broad shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin and leaving marks.

"Fuck, Marls," Sirius growled lowly against her neck. "You feel so fucking good!"

"Sirius… Harder! Harder!" she begged, thrusting her hips to meet his.

Sirius obliged, biting down hard on her shoulder junction as he slammed into her relentlessly. Marlene let out a series of throaty moans, unable to form coherent words. She felt the coil tighten in her stomach and her muscles spasmed around him as he continually nudged that sensitive spot deep inside her.

"Ungh!" Sirius groaned as the feeling of Marlene's fluttering womanhood brought him closer to the edge. With a final thrust, he emptied himself inside her and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Marlene screamed with the force of her climax and she let her head fall back against the wall. Still joined together, their bodies slick with sweat, they took in slow, heavy breaths. Neither of them moved for a moment.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered as he slipped out of Marlene and placed her shaky legs on the ground. He kept his hands on her hips to steady her and leaned down to kiss her passionately. "You're fucking brilliant, McKinnon," he murmured against her lips, his fingers sliding up and down her sides, giving her goosebumps.

Marlene smirked as she pulled away and bent to pick her shirt and bra off the floor. "You're not too bad yourself, Black." He grinned mischievously and she rolled her eyes as she began to redress herself. "Don't let it go to your head. You're still a prat."

Sirius barked a laugh and pulled up his pants. "And you're still a bitch."

Marlene cackled and flipped her long, pale blonde hair dramatically, fixing him with an ice cold stare. Seeing her full lips pursed into a pout and her hands on her hips made Sirius want to take her again.

"Well, thanks, Black," she said as she opened the door and headed back down the hall as though nothing had happened. Sirius shook his head and smirked as he watched her hips sway while she walked. She was like a drug, and he found himself becoming addicted to her.

Sirius' relationship with Marlene was difficult to say the least. There was no label, no official title like with James and Lily. It was just sex; rough, pleasurable sex. Of course, Marlene wasn't Sirius' only partner. When it came to shagging, Sirius wasn't fussy. He'd slept with at least half of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls and a few Hufflepuffs as well. Marlene was his only Gryffindor partner and he wanted to keep it that way. The less people in his own house who knew about his raunchy escapades, the better. Of course, James knew. James knew everything. But he kept Remus and Peter in the dark, mostly because he didn't want Lily to find out.

But each time Sirius got with Marlene, he felt a strangely complete. It wasn't physical attraction, he knew that much. Sure, she was pretty, but he'd shagged Tessa Zabini, who was the hottest girl at Hogwarts. The hold Marlene had over Sirius was something else entirely. He couldn't place it, but it scared him more than he cared to admit to himself.

After a few moments, he eventually headed back to the carriage and sat opposite Marlene. She didn't acknowledge him, but he could feel the tension in the air between them. It was electric; proof of their strange, but addictive connection. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she sat with Alice and gushed over her sudden engagement to Frank. Merlin, she looked so beautiful when she laughed; it was a pure laugh, not the sarcastic snicker she threw in his direction most of the time. It made her eyes light up and her face glow and Sirius was content with just watching her for a while.

"So, did you and Marley get what you were looking for?" Dorcas asked.

Sirius nodded. "Just wanted to get out some extra coins for the trolley," he replied smoothly. Marlene caught his eye and the two of them exchanged a secretive, knowing glance, which their friends missed. _Yes,_ Sirius thought with a smirk. _I did get what I was looking for._

* * *

**_A/N: So, this is my first time writing 'smut'. I felt a little strange writing it, because I've never done it before, but hopefully it turned out okay. Marlene and Sirius' relationship is a lot of sex, so any time I write about them together, it will probably involve some sort of M-rated content. I hope I did it justice. Please read and review! xx_**


End file.
